My Missing Puzzle Piece
by Gleekaramous
Summary: Someone is threatening the Klaine relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is my first story that I've ever put online so keep that in mind when you read this! I want to say thank you to Klaine Is My Life for Beta reading! She has written some really good stuff so go check out her profile! :) And enjoy it!**

**I dont own Glee. **

* * *

Blaine heard Kurt calling his name from the other end of the hallway.

"Crap," he muttered as he shoved his textbook into his bag and slammed his locker closed, quickly walking away.

"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt yelled after him. Blaine glanced around the hallway for a room to duck into. He finally spotted the boys bathroom and pushed open the door. Thankfully, it was empty. He ducked into the first stall he saw and latched the door, just as the bathroom door opened again.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice called again. It was so full of hurt that Blaine wanted to unlatch the door and sweep Kurt into his arms and tell him how sorry he was and explain his weird behavior. But he couldn't. He would never risk Kurt's life.

"Blaine." Kurt was right outside Blaine's stall. Blaine looked down at Kurt's shoes and smiled. They were the Gucci ones he had gotten him for his birthday. Blaine had searched for weeks for the perfect shoes. He finally found those sandy suede high-top sneakers with the leather trim. They screamed Kurt. Oh, they were so cute on him.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt asked, interrupting Blaine's thoughts. This was going to be harder than Blaine had ever imagined, and this was only the first day. He sighed and stepped out of the stall into the bathroom. Kurt stood there looking at him with that hurt, concerned face. Even in this state, he was so gorgeous. Blaine choked back tears.

"Stay away from me, Kurt," He said. It came out ten times meaner than Blaine ever meant it to be. The look of shock and pain on Kurt's face was too much for him to handle. He turned and started for the door.

"But Blaine-"Kurt began.

"But nothing, Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "It's over." His voice was thick with tears unshed. He walked out of the bathroom, leaving Kurt standing there speechless. Blaine really didn't want to break down in the hallway, so he headed for the parking lot. He had a Spanish test today, but at the moment he couldn't care less.

By the time he got out to the car he was outright sobbing. He fumbled to get his keys out of his bag and open his door. Once he finally managed to get into the car he had calmed down a little bit. He sat there for a few moments, feeling depressed and empty, thinking about life without Kurt. No more weekend shopping trips to the Tanger Outlets. No more Lady Gaga concerts in Cincinnati. No more... Blaine began to cry again. He knew he needed to just leave but he was slightly afraid to drive in his condition. He wiped his eyes and started the car, sniffling all the while. This week was really going to suck.

* * *

** Tell me what you think! I know its sorta short but dont worry I will post the secong chapter soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys! Thanks to the 4 people who reveiwed! It totally made my day! One thing I forgot to add is that Kurts shoes are acctually real Gucci shoes! Just thought I would share that little nugget of info! This chapter was supposed to be from Kurts point of veiw but its kinda more of Finns... So... I dont know! In any case here is chapter 2!**

* * *

Kurt stood in the bathroom dumbfounded. What the hell had just happened? One moment Kurt was calling out to Blaine to tell him that he had scored tickets to go see Katy Perry. The next thing he knew Blaine was telling him to stay away from him and that it was over. It? Did that mean their relationship? As in he was breaking up with Kurt? Oh Gaga. Kurt leaned against the red and white bathroom wall. He groaned and slowly sunk to the ground not caring at the moment that his H&M skinny jeans were touching the nasty floor. His mind was racing. He felt like he should be crying but he was in shock. Everything had happened way to fast.

At that moment the bathroom door opened and in came Finn.

"Dude!" Finn yelled when he saw Kurt sitting on the ground. "This floor is nasty!" When Kurt said nothing Finn stooped in front of him. "Kurt?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Blaine….." He managed to get out before the reality of it all hit him and he started sobbing.

"Woah! Kurt! What did Blaine do?" Finn asked, alarmed. Kurt usually only cried when he watched chick flicks with Blaine or Broadway plays.

"Blaine b-br-broke up w-w-with me," Kurt managed out between sobs.

"What?" Finn asked incredulously.

"H-he broke up with me! He do-doesn't love me anymore!" Kurt wailed. Finn frowned. Blaine loved Kurt. Like, a lot… He didn't think Blaine would just break up with Kurt for no reason. Finn was pretty sure the relationship had been going really great. At least that's what Kurt had told him. Kurt began blubbering through his tears.

"I thought we were going to be together forever and go to New York and have a cute little boy named Keegan and…. And…." Kurt began bawling again. Blaine was his soul mate! They weren't supposed to break up!

"Kurt?" Finn asked gently. He was terrified of saying something that would set the other boy off again.

"Wh-what?"

"What exactly did he say to you?"

"H-he-" Kurt took a deep, shuddering breath. "He sa-said that w-we were over and that I-I should stay a-away from him." Finn's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of the perfect thing to say.

"Well…. Um … uh..." was all Finn could come up with.

"He hates meeeee!" Kurt cried burying his head in his hands.

"You should go talk to him after school," Finn couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on here.

"I c-cant talk to him Finn!" Kurt said. He had stopped crying and his eyes were all red and puffy.

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"'Cause he hates me," This came out as a whisper.

"No Kurt! That's not true."

"Its not?" Kurt asked quietly.

"No," Finn replied firmly. Kurt nodded weakly. Finn stood up looked down at Kurt. "Dude seriously though, get up, this floor is nasty.." Kurt looked down and seemed to realize where he was sitting for the first time.

"OH MY GOD! EWWWWW!" Kurt cried, wiping his butt as if that would rid his pants of public bathroom germs. Kurt looked up to see Finn laughing.

"Hey! Its not funny!"

"Sure its not," Finn said with a small smile. Kurt just groaned. "You okay man?" He asked.

"Yeah…. It's already been a long day and it's just started," Kurt said with a sigh.

"We better head to Glee Club." Finn turned for the door.

"Finn, I'm going to call Blaine and see what happened okay?" Kurt told him.

"Sure man! Hope it goes well" Finn said over his shoulder as he walked out.

"Thanks," Kurt murmured. He pulled his Iphone out of his bag and dialed in the all-too-familiar number. Kurt put the phone up to his ear and looked at himself in the mirror for the first time since his breakdown. His eyes were all red and puffy. "God, you are a mess!" He said to himself.

"Hi, you've reached Blaine Anderson! I am not able to take your message at the moment, but leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as possible!" _Beeeeeeep_. Kurt's mind went blank.

"Uuuuh Blaine it me! Kurt… um….. call me!" Kurt hung up and facepalmed. Really? What a gem! Kurt dropped his phone in his bag and stood there for a few moments before deciding he might as well head to class.

* * *

** A/N: So... It kinda left off in an akward spot but it was getting kinda long! What didja think? Who doya think is messin' with Blaine? Next chapter we might find out! But remeber kids! Reveiw reveiw reveiw! (Thats weird cause most of you are probably older than me) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I just want to say how sorry I am for not getting this up sooner! I have been very busy with track, school, and like a billon other things! Also! I owe a thousand bags of Bugles, 300 lady chats (I hate lady chats...), and 600 rainbow manicures to my Beta Klaine Is My Life! This chapter needed some Serious work! **

* * *

Blaine pulled into his garage and turned off the car. He sat for a moment before getting out of his car. "I Will Follow You into the Dark" By Death Cab For Cutie blared from his phone and Blaine froze. It was Kurt. He took his phone out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment. His finger went to answer it but then in his mind he saw Sebastian's face smiling darkly and Kurt's form crumpling to the ground, dead. He threw the phone into the passenger seat of the car and slammed the door closed.

Blaine walked into his house to see Cooper sprawled out on the couch watching CSI: Miami.

"Hey Blaine! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Cooper asked, not looking away from the television.

"Um… Yea… I uh… Didn't feel well," Blaine lied, not-so-smoothly.

"Oh… Well, don't breath on me, I have an audition coming up and I don't want to get sick," Cooper said, covering his face with his hand. Blaine just ignored his brother and trudged up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and sighed. He had never realized how much stuff in his room reminded him of Kurt.

The curtains they picked out together, the scarf on his desk chair that Kurt had left, the picture on his night stand of Kurt and him singing a duet, the navy blue and red bowtie Kurt had made him. That was just the tip of the iceberg too.

Blaine exited his room and went to the guest room and got a cardboard box out of the closet. He began placing everything that reminded him of Kurt in the box. Pictures, a mix tape, a book of sonnets, the bowtie, and an autographed picture of Lady Gaga. Just to name a few.

He looked over at the deep purple curtains. He got up and slowly took them down and shoved them in the box as well. Blaine sat down on his bed and looked at the now full box. Then his mind wandered off to Sunday night.

_Blaine glanced down at is phone. _

_**One New Message From: Sebastian Smythe**_

_Frowning, Blaine picked up his phone and read the message. It read: _

_**Blaine, I need you here ASAP.**_

_. Something about it seemed so…urgent. Blaine quickly grabbed his keys, got in the car, and drove the familiar road to Dalton. _

_Sebastian was waiting in the lobby with a smirk on his face. Blaine felt stupid for coming. He obviously wasn't in any danger of committing suicide, which was what Blaine had feared._

"_What do you want, Sebastian?" Blaine asked impatiently. _

"_That's no way to greet your boyfriend," Sebastian said nonchalantly. _

"_What?" Blaine asked. What was wrong with this kid? Did he somehow delude himself into thinking he and Blaine were dating? "Sebastian we are _not_ dating!" Blaine exclaimed._

"_Not yet Blaine" Sebastian replied with a wink._

"_Sebastian, I love Kurt and I will never leave him for anything or anyone," Blaine said wearily. How many times did he have to explain this to the boy?_

"_Oh, that's what you think" Sebastian said. He went and sat down on one of the many blue and red couches in the Dalton lobby. "Come sit with me," Sebastian said patting the couch cushion. When Blaine shook his head Sebastian fake pouted. "I wouldn't bite," He said. "Unless you want me to," He added with one of his signature smirks._

"_Sebastian-" Blaine began. But the other boy interrupted._

"_Sorry! But I mean come on. That one was good, wasn't it?" He said. Blaine made a disapproving face. "No?" _

"_No." Blaine said firmly. Sebastian sighed. _

"_Look Blaine, you have looks to kill for... and I am willing to," Sebastian said deviously._

"_Wha- What?" Blaine asked. "What the hell are you talking about?" _

"_I have found a way to make you be with me" Sebastian said with a grin._

"_And how do you plan to do that?" Blaine asked with a smirk. He was wasting his time here. But for some reason he decided to humor the other boy, no matter how crazy he was._

"_I'll kill Kurt," Sebastian said simply. Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Sebastian simply held up a hand. "You be my boyfriend and Kurt lives. You stay with Kurt and he dies," _

"Sebastian_ this isn't funny," Blaine said. What was the matter with this guy? Did he really think that Blaine would find this funny? Because he really didn't, not a bit. _

"_Oh, its not a joke," The taller boy said. "If I can't have you then no one can." Sebastian got up off the couch and walked over to Blaine " So what's it gonna be?" When Blaine said nothing Sebastian patted his shoulder and asked, "Me or Kurt?" Blaine looked at him with tears in his eyes. _

"_Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Blaine asked in a whisper._

"_Cause I want you" Sebastian said simply. "Do you want Kurt to die?" He asked._

"_No." _

"_Well then you've made your choice, darling." With that Sebastian walked away leaving Blaine to digest what had just happened. _

Blaine's tears spilled over. Why had he gone over there? Why was he so stupid? Blaine's white and brown Exotic Shorthair cat, Elphaba, jumped up on his bed and rubbed his cute little face on Blaine's arm. Blaine picked up the kitty and snuggled with it.

"What am I gonna do Elphaba?" Blaine asked the cat, of course not expecting an answer. The cat just purred and curled up to go to sleep.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Blaine murmured, laying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Its Sebastian! Who would have ever thought? Please reveiw! It makes my day a thousand times better! I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Also if you dont know ths "I'll Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab For Cutie then shame on you! Go to Youtube and listen to it! I use to many exclamtion points...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so super sorry that it has taken me so long to update!I have been so busey lately! School is almost out:)) Yay! ( For those who are already out I have one thing to say to you: Grr) Anyways! I am going to try my very very hardest to try and pump out the 5th chapter before Summer begins 'cause I am going on a mission trip to New York(!) and I wouldnt have anytime to write :( Anyways enough of my talking! Read!**

* * *

Kurt crawled under his covers and chocked back a sob, the words burned into his head. _Blaine Anderson is now in a relationship with Sebastian Smythe._

"Oh God." He groaned into his pillow, running his hands through his hair, not even caring that he was completely ruining it.

"Kurt?" There came a soft knock at Kurt's door "Kurt are you okay dude?" came Finn's voice. Kurt really didn't want to deal with Finn right now.

"I-I'm fine! Just go away." Kurt called, his voice thick with tears.

"Are you crying dude?" Finn asked as he began to open the door.

"Go away!" Kurt screamed, throwing the yellow throw pillow at the door, almost hitting Finn in the head. "Get out, Finn!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face. "Do you know _anything_ about personal space?" Kurt asked. "I said 'Go away!' Don't you understand that? Why are you so stupid?" Kurt screamed at his step-brother.

"Woah Dude I'm –" But before Finn could finish Kurt was lobbing pillows at him.

"I. Said. Get. Out!" Kurt screeched.

"Okay! Okay!" Finn said sheepishly sliding out of the door. Kurt lay down on his bed and sobbed himself to sleep.

Kurt woke up to something that sounded like _stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp _"NO SCHOOOOOOOL!" _stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp _"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"What Finn?"

"DO YOU MIND IF PUCK COMES OVER?"

And that's when Burt knocked on Kurt's door. Sighing, Kurt muttered a quiet

"Come In"

Kurt's father walked in wearing his 'garage clothes' and sat down on Kurt's bed.

"Hey Kid." Burt said, pulling off his Hummel Tires and Lube hat and running his hand over his head before putting it back on. "I uh heard about Blaine and I just want you to know that I love you and even though I am not so good at the mushy love stuff, you can come talk to me whenever you want. M'kay?" Burt said.

"Oh dad!" Kurt said launching himself into his fathers arms, sobbing. "I don't know what I did! He just stopped talking to me! A-and now he's dating S-Sebastian!" Kurt blubbered.

"Well, did you do anything that would make him angry?" Burt asked carefully not wanting to upset his son.

"I stole his black studded bowtie... But he never wears it! And its too fierce to stay in his little bowtie box. But I don't he would go and do all this because of a bowtie..." Kurt said.

"Have you talked to him?" Burt asked him. His son was a little bit dramatic and he often jumped to conclusions about another person's intentions.

"Well... No... I mean, I called him yesterday... But he never called me back." Kurt said slowly.

"Kurt, go talk to him. Tell him how much you love him. " Burt leaned over and kissed Kurt on the head and said "Yelp, I gotta head in to the shop but there isn't any school today. Something about the power being out or something... Anyways! Talk to him Kurt."

As Burt closed the door Kurt couldn't help but thing that his dad was extremely wise. Kurt tried to think of the right words to say to Blaine. After a few moments Kurt sat jumped out of bed and ran around his room in excitement. He had it! He had the perfect thing!

The next day, Kurt walked into Glee club with an air of confidence about him. He was wearing his favorite black boots, some fabulous white skinnys, a black button up shirt and the black studded bowtie he had stolen from Blaine. He knew it was not good to wear your ex's clothes but he was so confident that he and Blaine would soon be back together that he didn't even care. Also it was made for this outfit. Made.

Kurt took his place in the back row next to Mercedes, who instantly began chattering about his outfit. But all talk ceased as Blaine walked into the classroom. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair a little mussed, and his clothes a tad wrinkled. But in spite of it all, he was still adorable.

Blaine looked longingly at the empty seat next to Kurt, the seat that he had always sat in, but instead he sat next to Quinn who quickly got up and moved over next to Rachel and began a hushed conversation with her. Blaine sat there for a moment shocked but then he quietly put his books under his seat and

As Mr. Schuester walked into the class Kurt popped out of his seat.

"Mr. Schue I have a song that I want to perform for the Glee Club. It's in the auditorium."

"Uh, sure," Mr. Schue said.

Kurt stood on the stage as the spotlight shone brightly on him. As the music started Kurt looked right at Blaine. He wanted it known that this song was for him.

_Hello world_

_Hope you're listening_

_Forgive me if I'm young_

_Or speaking out of turn_

_There's someone I've been missing_

_I think that they could be_

_The better half of me_

_They're in the wrong place trying to make it right_

_But I'm tired of justifying _

_So I'll say to you_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for _

_So long_

_So long_

_So come home_

_I get lost in the beauty _

_Of everything I see_

_The world aint half as bad_

_As they paint it to be_

_If all the sons_

_If all the daughters_

_Stopped to take it in_

_Well hopefully the hate subsides _

_And the love can begin_

_It might start now_

_Yeah_

_Of maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_

_Until then _

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you _

_For so long _

_For so long_

_Ever known_

_So come home_

_Everything I can't be _

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_Everything I can't be_

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_So hear this now_

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you _

_For so long _

_For so long_

_So come home_

_Come home_

Kurt smiled as the rest of the Glee Club clapped for him. But something was wrong. Blaine was gone.

"Well done Kurt!" Mr. Schue cried, clapping his hands. "What inspired you to sing such an emotional song?" he asked.

Kurt opened his mouth but he was just in shock. Did that mean that his song didn't work? Blaine still wanted Sebastian?

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he ran off the stage.

* * *

**Oh my Gaga! This is kind of a strange place to stop but oh well! **


End file.
